Automotive transfer cases are used in vehicles with four wheel drive to distribute torque to front and rear axles. Some transfer cases that do not provide full time four wheel drive are equipped with friction engagement devices that are selectively actuated to cause the transmission of torque to the axle(s) for the wheels that are not full time drive wheels. Typically, such friction engagement devices include disk packs that transmit torque when subjected to axial compression and do not transmit torque when uncompressed. As is stated in columns 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,561,332,                “The use of a ball ramp actuator to operate a driveline master clutch is known in the art. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,441,137; 5,469,948; 5,505,285; 5,651,437; 5,810,141; 5,910,061; 5,964,330; and RE 36,502 assigned to the same assignee as this application, all of which are hereby expressly incorporated by reference, disclose methods of using a ball ramp actuator to supply the clamping force on a clutch disc which can be used to frictionally rotationally connect the engine flywheel to the transmission input shaft. The ball ramp actuator is activated when a electrical current is supplied to a coil thereby producing an electromagnetic field in a coil pole which applies a retarding force to a rotating armature. The rotating armature is commonly nonrotatably connected to an annular control plate which has a plurality of control ramps which vary in depth. An opposed annular activation plate has a like number of opposed variable depth activation ramps where a corresponding number of rolling elements are trapped between the control and activation ramps. As the retarding force is applied to the control plate, the rotational movement of the control plate relative to the activation plate causes the rolling elements to traverse the control ramps and the activation ramps thereby causing an increase in separation distance between the control and activation plates to provide the clutch disc clamping force.        “Also shown in the prior art are other types of vehicle driveline devices which make use of a ball ramp mechanism to provide a clamping load to a clutch pack. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,825 discloses a limited slip differential having a clutch pack loaded by a ball ramp actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,951 discloses a driveline transfer case where the torque split is controlled by a ball ramp actuator. U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,950 discloses a transmission inertia brake where a ball ramp actuator loads a clutch pack to slow a spinning transmission shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,883 discloses a driveline retarder in which a ball ramp actuator is used to load a clutch pack to rotate a hydraulic pump in response to a signal from a control unit. The disclosures of U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,092,825; 5,499,951; 5,528,950 and 5,819,883 are all hereby incorporated by reference.”Thus, compression of a clutch pack carried out with the use of co-acting ball ramps is known. Ball ramp actuators for clutch packs are functional but producing the parts that make up the ball ramps involves complex machining operations.        